En la vida y en la muerte te amare
by neko skyress
Summary: AU..Esta es la historia que se quedo con las antiguos dragones,sobre estos dos amantes que ni yo los pude separar..solo mi madre,la luna sabe su historia y la de sus hermanos...y por lo que a mi concierne solo les mostrare sus vidas, así que suban a la barca de caronte que el se encargara de mostrarles su vida desde un inicio que nunca esperaron...frostcup
1. Prologo

**EN LA VIDA Y EN LA MUERTE TE AMARE**

_Prologo:_

**La luna la única testigo**

**Declaro lo cierto, tiñéndose**

**De rojo como parte del trato**

En las tinieblas se oían oraciones de dos mujeres en cinta, imploraban a la luna por la paz de los 2 reinos y por cada uno de sus retoños 2 doncellas, 2 varones y un pequeño doncel regalo de la luna.

La luna les dijo que guiaría a sus pequeños en la vida, pero la paz la conseguirían ellos, a cambio de esto ella tomaría la fuerza de las mujeres al morir. Ellas aceptaron y asi se cerró el trato.

_La guerra-tiempo antes _

**De los dioses sangre se rego**

**Que la tierra absorbió,**

**Hijos de los dioses y de la tierra**

**A sus padres han de matar**

**Y solo un dios sobrevivirá.**

Los cielos tronaban y el mar cual fiera se encontraba, el fuego ardía. Y del cielo caían partes humanas y sangre llovía. Ira y odio corrían por la sangre de casi todos ellos. Se podía observar el combate entre ellos: Zeus, Ades, Poseidón, Atenea, ares, Efesto, Acomas, Abpe, Anis, Anubis, Edipo, Icis y Laberinto.

Los únicos que regresaron del sangriento combate fueron Morfeo, Selene, (wim) y Eresto (pitch). Ellos no querían esto que al parecer alguien los había puesto en contra de los demás. Selene se encontraba llorando, Morfeo consolándola y erebo al ver esto agredió contra la vida de Morfeo, Selene al ver esto ataco a Erebo quien le devolvió el ataque, Erebo estaba por matar a Morfeo cuando el mundo se calmó, esto desconcertó a Eresto, quien fue a ver y se llevó una gran sorpresa los grandes dioses habían muerto. Selene al ver distraído a Eresto lanzo un hechizo contra este condenándolo a quedarse en la tierra. Selene curo a Morfeo, durante ese dia Gea se convirtió en la tierra misma que absorbió la sangre de sus hijos y de esta creo vida.

*_1 AÑO DESPUES_

Erebo se volvió fuerte y Morfeo decidió y a la tierra y destruirlo pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando bajo los humanos lo atacaron, esta vez Selene no pudo salvar su cuerpo, pero su espíritu si asi fue como nació Sandma, para ayudarlo en su labor, de detener a Eresto, ella creo a los guardianes.


	2. El milagro

CAP.1

EL MILAGRO

Y con el amanecer

La vida floreció

Inesperado, repentino,

Pero un regalo será.

Clary Pov.

Era temprano en la mañana, todos estábamos durmiendo cuando un grito desgarrador nos despertó, este provenía de la habitación de mi amiga celestia, todos corrimos a ver qué pasaba, mis hijos Jack y rapunzel estaban igual de preocupados que mi esposo y yo, Mérida y Eugene llegaron corriendo, cuando nos vieron nos preguntaron que le pasaba a su mama.

Cuando iba a contestar la pregunta irrumpió otro grito desgarrador que lleno el aire, en ese momento abrieron la puerta y salieron con sabanas llenas de sangre, yo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando Felipe(el esposo de mi amiga) me abrazo con los ojos llorosos y me dijo "Clary que es lo que le está pasando a celestia?" yo me tranquilice y le pregunte qué había sucedido antes de que empezara a gritar, rompió el abrazo, me miro a los ojos y me dijo: "antes de que diera el primer grito, ella estaba levantada y callo un líquido como agua de sus piernas, seguido de eso se abrazó el vientre y dio el primer grito, la acosté en la cama, entraron los sirvientes y una mujer cuando la vio le dijo a otra: "trae a la partera" empezó a sangrar y me sacaron.

Capte a la perfección que le pasaba a mi amiga, pero es imposible que ella quedara en cinta pues este año estuvo muy agitado porque hubo renovación de paz con todos los reino, y tuvimos que hablar con nuestros hermanos pero ninguno quiso firmar, festividades, viajes al extranjero, pero ningún tiempo para sexo o nuestros respectivos hijos, imagínense que tan apretada estuvo la agenda que yo una adicta al sexo no tuvo.

Cuando le iba a dar la noticia, el llanto de un bebe se me adelantó, al escucharlo sonreí pues me acorde de cuando nacieron rapunzel y Jack… entonces se abrieron las puertas de la habitación y salió una sirvienta con un bulto en brazos, voltee a ver a Felipe y vi su cara de shock así que tome al pequeño en brazos, entramos todos los adultos y vi la cara de celestia la cual estaba igual que la de Felipe, cuando iba a hablar un rayo de la luna entro por la ventana e ilumino al pequeño cuerpo que llevaba en brazos, se oyó una voz dulce pero firme: " he aquí mi último regalo un pequeño doncel, con los ojos de Felipe y el cabello de celestia, él es la última pieza del tablero para lograr el acuerdo así que cuidadlo y protegerlo", con eso se escondió tras la capa de nubes que se encontraba en el firmamento ,decidí protegerlo a toda costa de todo no solo por el acuerdo sino por lo bello que era, ojos de hermosos prados verdes y cabello castaño con un toque rojizo.

Grito de guerra

Dolor y pavor

Aire de sangre

Y aroma de muerte.

Hipo, el nombre que le pusimos al doncel contaba con un mes de vida, la felicidad parecía que estaba en el aire, al menos hasta que callo el sol… y el infierno se desato, fuego en las montañas noche roja al igual que la luna que estaba tras unas nubes, celestia llevaba a hipo en las manos, Mérida y Eugene iban tras ella, yo llevaba de la mano a mis bebes: Jack y rapunzel, Guillermo y Felipe detenían a los agresores en el castillo mientas nosotras escapábamos por atrás, oímos un ruido que seguramente resonó en todo el valle así que decidimos voltear pero agradable no fue lo que vimos roca tras roca callo frente a todos amigos o enemigos, el castillo en pedazos solo decía algo adentro todos murieron aplastados, me voltee y seguí caminando fue entonces que los llantos de los niños se combinaron con los demás del pueblo y fueron apagados por los enemigos.

Calmamos a los niños y seguimos nuestro camino con la esperanza de seguir viviendo pero al parecer nada estaba a salvo, pasos nos seguían, corrimos contra todo, pero ellos eran más rápidos, pronto nos rodearon y cuando creímos todo perdido apareció una manada de rapidijones que paralizo a todos en una velocidad impresionante se detuvieron frente a nosotros sin intenciones de atacar fue entonces que vimos un aleteo cuatro pares de alas fue lo primero que observamos seguido de alguien con una máscara azul café tenia cuernos colocados como una cresta y nos que simulaban ser colmillos, una capa roja, un bastón con lo que parecían cascabeles y un escudo azul, amarillo, y rojo.

Fue entonces que se quitó la máscara y la reconocimos al instante era "Valka.

-"Valka que gusto volverte a ver "

-"vi fuego y decidí venir a ver"

-qué bueno que lo hiciste, necesitamos pedirte un favor"

- que sucede"

-"llévate a nuestros hijos por favor que no los encuentren" le suplique

Valka voltio a ver al rapidijon de cresta roja y le dijo algo que no entendimos, acto seguido el agacho la cresta como en señal de respeto y se levantó se acercó a nosotros con otros 4 que estando lo suficientemente cerca se sentaron como esperando algo.

-sienten a sus hijos en ellos y dale al pequeño al líder"

Así lo hicimos y volteamos a darle las gracias a Valka cundo pregunto:

Y ustedes?"

"ellos nos buscan así que no iremos "

"ok"

Luego levanto el bastón y nuestros y los dragones se fueron con nuestros pequeños.

Valka desapareció detrás de unas nubes, los pasos de nuestros perseguidores no se Hicieron esperar, pronto nos rodearon y se descongelaron, abriendo paso a su líder que se acercó con un destello en los ojos los cuales se abrieron en sorpresa cuando dos alas cambiantes nos apresaron en sus garras y se elevaron en el cielo desapareciendo con nosotras.


End file.
